The present invention relates, in general, to a combustion device for cooking gas burners and, more particularly, to a combustion device for cooking gas burners, required to quickly generate very high temperature heat and typically used in some restaurants, particularly, Chinese restaurants.
Some restaurants, particularly, Chinese restaurants typically use high temperature cooking gas burners designed to quickly generate very high temperature heat. In the prior art, middle pressure gas burners or high pressure gas burners have been typically used in such restaurants. Of the conventional cooking gas burners, flame collision type gas burners, designed to bring flames from two nozzle tips into a collision with each other and attenuate the lifting action of the flames and thereby stabilize the flame, have been most typically used in such restaurants. However, such flame collision type gas burners are problematic in that it is necessary for the gas burners to quickly eject a great amount of gas from the nozzle tips, and so the burners do not use low pressure and low price gases such as LNG, but they must use high pressure and high price gases such as LPG.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a combustion device for cooking gas burners, which effectively uses low pressure and low price gases such as LNG and quickly generates high temperature heat expected from the conventional middle pressure or high pressure gas burners.